hoteltransylvaniafandomcom-20200213-history
Blobby
Blobby (aka Steve) is a minor character from the Hotel Transylvania series. He is a green, Jell-O like blob monster. His body is made up of gelatinous rings. He is a friend of Dracula. In the first film Dracula uses him to save Johnnystein when he dives from a huge platform while the water is draining from the swimming pool. Johnnystein (Jonathan) safely lands on Blobby. Hotel Transylvania Blobby is not seen much in the first film. He makes a brief appearance when Johnny first arrives at the hotel. He appears again durring the pool scene when Johnny dives into the drained pool, Dracula freezes Johnny in mid-air so he could grab Blobby for Johnny to land safely on before unfreezing him. He appears again with Dracula, Frank, Murray, Wayne and Griffin relaxing in the sauna, and once more at Mavis' 118th birthday party. Hotel Transylvania 2 Blobby is first seen at Johnny and Mavis's wedding. He attempts to dance with Johnny's mom Linda, but accidently absorbs her into himself. Later after Dracula convinces Mavis to go on a vacation to California to Johnny's home town, Blobby is shown wanting to accompany Drac and the rest of the crew after their hearse pulls up. Dracula tells Blobby there is no room, but Blobby tries to get into the hearse anyway by shoving his way in completely filling the vehicle up with himself. After Drac decides to let Blobby come with him and Dennis on his "Monster Adventure" Drac has the Zombies quickly build a side car scooter attached to the hearse. After that is all set they finally take off. During their ride Blobby is seen calmly listening to music on his scooter, but after Dracula gets into a fight with Wayne over a Frisbee Griffin accidentally makes a sharp left turn and causes the side car Blobby was in to disconnect from the hearse and fly off the side of a cliff. Drac reassures the group that he's fine. "He's Blobby". Blobby reunites with Dracula and the group when he arrives at Camp Winnepacaca just after the Tower falls over and starts a massive fire throughout the camp. Having their hearse destroyed in the fire, Drac and the group have no choice but to ride with Blobby on his scooter back to the hotel before Johnny and Mavis get there. As they are slowly riding through the road Blobby tells Drac that he needs to use the bathroom. Frustrated Drac agrees to stop. Afterwards once they are back on the road the scooter's battery finally dies. Drac instructs Frank to blow into Blobby to inflate him like a Balloon. Once there is enough air inside Blobby Frank lets go and the group is sent flying through the air. Murray falls off of Blobby, so Frank grabs him by his bandages and holds onto him as they are sent flying back to the hotel. Blobby and the group arrive back at the hotel just as Johnny and Mavis get there. However, Mavis is furious at her father as she shows him the viral video of him and Dennis falling off the tower and him calling Mavis "Coo-coo". The video is set to a remix soundtrack which Blobby takes a liking to, and decides to dance as Mavis shows the group the video. He is present during the battle against Bela's army of bat cronies. He uses his body to absorb the bat minions into himself and shoot them back out. He makes a final appearance during Dennis' birthday party after Bela is defeated. He is shown dancing with Murray's girlfriend, The Female Mummy. Gallery Steve.jpg|Blobby as seen in Hotel Transylvania. hotel_transylvania_credits_dracula_and_steve_by_lickried-d5tx996.png|2D Blobby Blobby and Linda.png|Blobby with Linda inside him 2015-09-09-1441840681-2910280-AsherHT22.jpg|Blobby with Drac, Murray, Dennis and Frank File:CO-hCg_UkAA1qDH.jpg|Blobby Poster Hotel Transylvania 2 Character Posters 03.jpg|Blobby 2nd Poster Drac and Gang.png|Blobby dancing to the music from the video of Dracula and Dennis falling from the tower. blobby.png Trivia *His original name, Steve was named after Steve Andrews, the main protagonist of the 1958 film, The Blob. **Owing to trademark issues with the appearance of classic monsters like Dracula and Frankenstein, several facets of their appearance were changed. In the film The Blob the creature was red. Steve however, is green. *He is also named after Steve Andrews's potrayer, Steve McQueen. *In Hotel Transylvania 2, he is renamed Blobby. He is shown to know how to drive a moped. *Film director Genndy Tartakovsky has stated in an interview that if he could be any monster from the movie he would be Blobby. Category:Hotel Transylvania Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Males Category:Guests Category:Protagonists Category:Drac Pack Category:Hotel Transylvania 2 Category:Heroes